Post Secret
by Ferix79
Summary: The Post Secret project, Hetalia style! 37 nations have secrets to share. Originally written for the Kink Meme. Rated T for certain themes. EDIT-Now with answers/explanations!
1. Chapter 1

_For info on Post Secret check Wikipedia.  
Disclaimer-Hetalia nor Post Secret belong to me._

_

* * *

_ 1. Sometimes when I'm having sex with my boyfriend I think of my old lover and remember how much of a better lay he was.

2. I don't just lie around sleeping all day. Sometimes I play with my cats. Sometimes I'm at work. But more often than not I'm thinking about him.

3. I love him. I love him with all my heart and soul. I could say it over and over and never get tired of it.  
But he'll never know.

4. I knew I wasn't supposed to fall for a human. It's not right, it can't work out.  
But I did. And I never regret a minute of it.

5. I really only have one lover at the moment. I'm just very insecure because, long ago, an old lover told me I was the worst lay he'd ever had.

6. I don't hate myself, or want to kill or harm myself. I'm not a closet alcoholic or anything of that nature.  
I just want to be left alone.

7. I really do worry sometimes. I think, "Will he ever do it again? What if we can't stop him next time?" But then I remember he loves me and he knows better.

8. When he tells me I'm beautiful I just smile and kiss him. What he doesn't know is that I'll probably never believe him.

9. nearly all of me is _screaming_ that it's wrong, but I just can't let him go.

10. I don't know what our relationship amounts to nowadays. All I know it that I'll always be there for him.

11. I love children so much that if men could get pregnant, I would.

12. I didn't mean to. I think he knows, too. But I'm too much of a coward to say it aloud.

13. I want is to do what's right for my people, but I don't know what right is.

14. In a perfect world, I would never have to worry about politics and wars. I want nothing more than to just stay home and play with my siblings all day!

15. I just want to see my brother again.

16. I know what I want to say to him. All the words are perfectly lined up in my head, ready to be used.  
Public speaking just isn't my thing, though.

17. I can do anything I set my mind to, my parents tell me. It's just frustrating to know that your dreams are really impossible.

18. I wish I could make everyone else in the world as sick as I am right now just so they could understand how horrible I feel.

19. Often, he'll just stare at me, smile, and tell me that, no, he can't see the friends I've come to love.

20. I really don't know my own strength. Just this morning, I picked up my boyfriend, and the car he was in, all by myself!

21. I never meant to hurt them; I just wanted all of us to be together.

22. I really do love children. But I'm afraid that they might hurt me, or worse, I might hurt them.

23. If there was never any war I would not be so violent. But if there was never any war I would not be able to protect the one I love.

24. He can yell at me all he wants, but I know he couldn't live without me.

25. Occasionally, after he's fallen asleep, I stare at him for hours and try to remember what we used to have.

26. Every day that I don't get a new picture is a day wasted, to me!

27. I can't stand him! One day, I'll show him that brother is not a bad person!

28. I'm not really their grandfather. I just didn't want my boss to look at me funny if I told him I had kids.

29. If I didn't push her so much, would I still be with her?

30. I may not worship a god, but every day I pray that this hell will end.

31. My life is a simple one. All I need to survive is pasta and love.

32. I know it won't change how much he hates me, but I still feel bad for him and his ruined childhood.

33. I am frustrated by my stance in the world. It is difficult for me to make friends, but also difficult to make enemies.

34. It's been decades yet I still often wonder why I never helped my brothers when I had the chance.

35. He may love another for now, but I'll never stop loving him.

36. I never meant for him to get so attached to that scarf. I was actually planning to throw it away until I gave it to him.

37. Dear future self,  
Do not let your love for an individual over take your first and true love.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it!_

_I would love it if you guessed whose secret is whose in your reviews! I'll even list all the nations I used-_

_Liechtenstein, Ukraine, Austria, Belarus, Estonia, Switzerland, Grandpa Rome, Turkey, Hungary, Spain, Chibitalia, Vietnam, Germany, Holy Roman Empire, Norway, Russia, South Korea, North Italy, Sealand, Sweden, Iceland, Denmark, Finland, South Italy, England, America, Poland, Lithuania, Greece, Japan, China, Taiwan, Latvia, Canada, France, Prussia, and I put (the fanmade) North Korea in too. (and no, that's not the list in order, or reverse order.)_

_I'll even give you a few hints. 19 is not England, 20 is not America, and 21 is not Russia._

_Please R&R!  
_


	2. Explanations

1. England. Inspired by a fic I once read(don't remember where) in which England complained to America that America took sex too fast and England couldn't enjoy it as much as he wanted to. England is thinking about France, who he thought was much better in bed than America. However, he never voiced his opinion (see #5).

2. Greece. Kind of self explanatory. Greece is annoyed that everyone thinks that all he does is sleep all day, which is not entirely true. He thinks about Japan quite often.

3. South Italy. As we all know, Romano puts on a big, angry front, but is actually quite weak/ a crybaby. In a similar fashion, he makes everyone believe that Spain annoys him when he is actually quite in love with him.

4. Frederich the Great (Old Fritz) had only one wife, which was an arranged marriage, and divorced her as soon as his father died. Many believe he might have had a romantic relationship with Hans Hermann von Katte before Katte was executed. The rest of his life he never remarried and was speculated to be gay or celibate. In head cannon, Prussia fell in love with Fritz, which of course never worked out because Fritz eventually died.

5. France. He only has one lover right now, Canada, regardless of how he presents himself to other Nations as a huge flirt/ sexual pervert. Long ago, England (being tsundere) claimed that France was bad in bed, which has made him insecure, which in turn made him flaunt his sexuality to assure himself.

6. Latvia. Latvia is constantly shaking and scared around Russia. Now, 20 years later, I think he just wants to forget that part of his life and move on. Many people think he's suicidal or a self harmer, but he's just a normal boy in the end, just trying to pick up the pieces and move on.

7. North Italy. Italy worries sometimes that Germany might try to start another crazy war or something one day. He also worries that, maybe next time, he and all of his allies will not be able to stop Germany's rampage. But in the end, Italy knows Germany is a better person these days and would not consider something like that.

8. Canada. When France compliments Canada, Canada does not believe him. His whole life he's been unnoticed so it hasn't given him the best self esteem.

9. Poland. The majority of Poland is quite religious and against homosexuality, yet Poland can't help but love Toris.

10. Lithuania. Liet is now independent from Russia, but still cares for him in some strange way. I imagine Liet never really thought Russia was a bad person, just being manipulated by the soviet/communist regime and really cared for him on the inside.

11. China. On the inside I'm an mpreg fan, so that attributed to part of this. The other part is that China really loved all his siblings, yet almost all of them have left him. Hong Kong only recently came back, Taiwan can't stand him, and he doesn't exactly want South Korea around all the time.

12. Japan. He never really meant to hurt China that bad all those years ago. He wishes he could apologize, but is too scared to do so face to face. All he can hope for is that his and China's relationship steadily recovers. I was also playing off the fact that Japan always presents himself as powerful, confident, ect, when here he is the opposite.

13. America. The United States are all about democracy and freedom of speech, so many people voice their opinions. America just wants what's best for his country, but he doesn't know what that is because so many of his citizens have conflicting opinions. Things like Healthcare and gay rights are big examples of this.

14. South Korea. He's tired of all this Korean War drama with his brother and really just wants to go home and play with his siblings or maybe on the computer. He'd also probably like to play with China, too.

15. North Korea. I have a really weird head canon for him. At one point he did hate his brother, during the Korean war. However, nowadays he is just tired of all the other nations yelling and pointing fingers at him. Since the N. Korean government is so secretive, he hasn't even been seen for years and is mistreated by the current government like many N Korean citizens are. It's been over 50 years since he's seen the rest of his family and at this point he just wants to give up and go home.

16. Sweden. As has been stated by Hirayuma, Sweden loves to debate. I also imagine he has many things to say to Finland and Sealand, but just can't say it out loud. Really, speaking just isn't an easy way to express himself for him.

17. Sealand. I know Sealand is very optimistic (and only a child) but this was written from more of a realist POV. In the end, I'm sure we all know that it would be nearly impossible for a micronation smaller than the size of a super market parking lot with a population of 4 to ever gain more land and gain independence from anyone.

18. Iceland. Iceland is going through a HUGE economic crisis right now. I'd imagine Icey is very sick right now. Their deficit is over 9 trillion Icelandic kronur, which is equal to about 50 billion euros.

19. Norway. Norway is currently a little known character-he has yet to even appear in any real comic strips. However, he is often pictured with fairies/trolls so he must have 'the sight' like England does. The person who can't see them is Denmark.

20. Finland. Fin gets VERY strong in the winter, as showed by the Winter War against the USSR. I once even read a fancomic where he broke a tree in half because Sealand talked him into it.

21. Denmark. Denmark has a similar story to Russia, but without the insanity. He united most of Scandinavia under the Kalmar Union, which Sweden and Finland later broke by running away. Norway and Iceland also eventually gained independence. As evident from Denmark's ever present axe, he can be a very violent person and probably slapped around the other Nordics when they were under his rule.

22. Russia. The Romanovs had many children and I can only imagine Russia was very close to them because Russia is, in a way, like a child. Eventually, the crown was overthrown and all the children were executed along with their parents by the Bolsheviks. In modern day, Russia fears the idea of having children because he doesn't want anything horrid to happen to them like before. This is probably one of my favorite ones on here, Russia's past is so sad in so many ways.

23. Switzerland. If war never happened, Switzerland would not have to be neutral and would not shoot at everyone who crosses his territory. But, if there were no war, he would not know the horrors of the battle field and would not have a gun to protect himself and Liechtenstein.

24. Spain. Romano is constantly calling Spain and 'asshole' or 'bastard' but we all know that Lovi really loves him and couldn't live without him(see #3).

25. Germany. Germany has some vague memories of himself as HRE, but not many. Sometimes, when he looks at Italy, he gets flashbacks and tried to remember what relationship they might have had long ago. This is another one of my favorites. I love the whole HRE/GermanyxChibitalia/Italy story.

26. Hungary. She can be quite the stalker sometimes. Any day that she can't get some new man on man action is a day wasted.

27. Taiwan. She can't stand China for some reason but is still forced to live with him. She prefers Kiku, and wants to convince China that he big brother is not a bad person. Which China does not really think at all. I was just trying to portray Taiwan as a typical teenage girl who is angry with her father figure.

28. Grandpa Rome. Kind of self explanatory, and just a joke. I've always wondered why Rome is a Grandpa when the Italy brothers have no parents. But then again I suppose he's just old.

29. Holy Roman Empire. HRE wonders if he didn't press Chibitalia so much to become a nation with him, he might still have her today. Of course, we all know how that ended up anyway.

30. Vietnam. Though the Vietnam War is long over, 'Nam is still a horrid place to live. In some remote areas, citizens still live in huts and can barely get enough food and money to support their families. Also, I once read somewhere that Vietnam is pretty atheist. This isn't entirely true, they're mainly Buddhist, but many Atheists have been said to associate themselves with Buddhism.

31. Chibitalia. Kind of self explanatory. Little Italy only eats gourmet food and just wants to be loved and cuddled. Italy also seems to have a liking for HRE.

32. Turkey. He feels bad for raising Greece the way he did. He also pities Greece. The kid had to see his mom die and then be raised by someone who he barely knew. Also, at that time, even Turkey was quite young and didn't raise Greece very well.

33. Lichtenstein. She is glad for the protection of her brother, as she has very few enemies. Even when Nazi Germany had taken over nearly all of Europe, she and her brother stayed neutral and were left alone. However, I imagine it's frustrating because if she makes friends with any other nations it might look like she's siding with them

34. Estonia. He is, of course, very smart. When under Russia's control, he was able to use his cleverness to avoid the torture that his Baltic brothers went though. However, he wonders now why he never helped them out when he had the chance.

35. Belarus. Quite self explanatory. Belarus loves and wants to marry her brother, but he loves someone else right now. I greatly support Russia/China, but you can pair Russia up with anyone.

36. Ukraine. This has no background, really, other than the fact the she gave Russia his scarf that he has come to love and never take off. I just came up with this one.

37. Austria. Austria fell in love with and even married Hungary. However, that union eventually fell apart. He is reminding himself to never let another woman or man replace his true love his piano and his music.


End file.
